Databases organize and store electronic data. The electronic data may be stored in various storage schemas such as tables, trees, objects, reports, views, etc. Systems and users may interact with databases and the electronic data stored therein. For example, computation engines that can perform various computations on the electronic data may read and store electronic data in databases.